What Ever Happened To Me?
by Crazyfanperson2000
Summary: A friendship between Cedric and Hermione starts to grow causing confusion and violence. What ends it all is just a part of life, it's also inevitable.


I had just written my name on a piece of parchment to put into the goblet of fire. My friends dared me to put my name in; the triwizard tournament was taking place at my school in my 6th year. I was of age but I wasn't competitive at all, I didn't need to prove myself. I took transfiguration and charms at newt level and was good in defense against the dark arts; I am also the Hufflepuff quidditch seeker and captain. I walked to the great hall which the goblet of fire was placed. What if I was picked? What will the tasks be? I heard people have died in this. What if I? I walked through the age line which my headmaster had put so no one under age could put their name in. I think it was a great idea because 1st years wouldn't be able to compete, they know nothing about defence against the dark arts yet, I'm not saying their dumb just their too young to know; I think. I placed my hand with the piece of parchment over the goblet, I released it and the goblet accepted it. The goblet burned blue. I hope I didn't burn my robes, if my mom found out she'd kill me or send a howler, I guess I'm just over thinking my punishment. I walked to the common room I had to wait in tell tomorrow night for the champions to be named. I guess I'll just relax, my friends will probably come in and tell me I'm going to be picked; I just wanted to be alone. "What's wrong with you Cedric? You look sick." said one of my friends as they walked in. "Just nervous I guess. What if I get chosen? People have died in this." I said. "Of course you will get in but people have survived you know." said the other. "I don't want glory or money, I don't need it and I don't want it I'm happy with the state I am" I said. "I'm going to bed." I continued. I walked up the stairs to my room; I was a prefect, so I had my own room. Got ready for bed and climbed in. I woke the next day; it was the weekend, I got to sleep as long as I wanted. At least it was sunny outside, I still felt sick, it was probably just my nerves though. Tonight the champions would be chosen, sigh. I got ready for the day, today I'll just think if I did get in of what my plan would be. I headed down for breakfast, I just grabbed a piece of toast then headed down to the grounds, I'll eat my toast there. While I was walking through the doors people congratulating me for being brave and putting my name in. I didn't think it was brave, I think it was really stupid. Sitting on the green grass was my favorite way to think, looking at the clouds. I thought I heard someone walking toward me, maybe it's one of my friends asking me if I'm alright and not going loopy. I turned my head there was a girl with curly, bushy, brown hair walking toward me. "Are you alright you look like you're going to be sick?" she said. I finally realised that the girls name was Hermione Granger; I traveled with her and Harry Potter and the Weasleys when I went to the Quiddich world cup. "Yeah, just nerves." I said. She sat a meter away but parallel to where I was sitting. "Why are you so nervous?" said Hermione. "I entered the triwizard tournament. Well my friends dared me and I heard people die in this tournament." I said. "If you get in I'll help you and I really think you're not going to die." said Hermione. "Thanks, hey your friends with Harry Potter right?" I said. "Yes I am, they do the stupidest stuff sometimes though." Said Hermione. "Want to be friends?" I asked quite childishly. "Sure I only have three friends here Harry, Ron and Ginny; Ron's sister." said Hermione. "They don't really talk to me much though, I usually just go to the library and do my homework and I like doing work but not all the time." She continued. "I'm sorry to hear that; my friends aren't treating me that well either; they are just pushing me into the tournament." I said. "I'm sorry to hear that." she said. "Don't worry about me." I said. "Seems like you need company more than being worried about." she said. I sat closer to her. "I guess." I said to her. "We better get to lunch." She said looking at her watch. "Yeah we better." I said. We walked together to the great hall; it was nice having a new friend that was going through the same thing. I walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down. "What were you doing with Hermione Granger?" asked one of my friends. "We were both lonely, so we started talking." I said. "Oh." said my friend. I looked at the Gryffindor table looks like her friends were asking her what she was doing with me; she stormed off. I grabbed a sandwich and ran after her, she was sitting leaning against the wall right outside the great hall entrance. "What happened?" I asked her. "My friends said I shouldn't be hanging around with a 6th year. That you're too old to be hanging out with; I told them I didn't care but they kept telling me and telling me. It was mostly Ron; I think he's just jealous." she said. "My friends too" I said. "I think they just don't care" I continued. "Harry just asked me trying not to be rude and Ron just kept nagging me. I think he thought we were going out." she said. I had my arm around her now and her head was on my shoulder. "Just don't care what they say, just ignore them." I told her. "I'll grab some sandwiches from the kitchen and we could have a picnic by the lake?" I asked her. "Sure I didn't get to have lunch." Hermione said. I lead her down to kitchen and asked the house elf's to snatch us some sandwiches and some pumpkin juice. As we headed out there was no one back from lunch, so no one was looking at us wondering what are they doing together even as friends. "I've never had a picnic by the lake before." she told me. "I've had a few but not with anyone else I usually have one when I want to be alone." I answered. It started to rain "Oh we should get inside." said Hermione. "I like the rain." I said. My hair was soaked but I really didn't care, I was having fun. "Your hair is soaking let's get inside." she giggled. "Fine." I said trying to keep joking. Her and myself ran to the entrance of the castle and went our separate ways. I changed out of my drenched robe when I got to my room. Then I headed down to dinner; I totally forgot that they were picking out the champions tonight. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table I wasn't sitting with my other friends, I knew they would ask me where I went at lunch and they would probably sing Cedric and Hermione sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. But we're just friends? What's with people? When it was time to pick the champions I crossed my fingers that I wouldn't be picked. "The Durmstrang champion Victor Krum, the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delicor, and the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory." I had been picked, the whole Hufflepuff table was clapping and I looked over at Hermione she was clapping to but she saw the pain in my face and stopped. I looked over at her friends everyone was clapped but Ron, he had his arms crossed, and Harry seemed to be clapping but he asked why Hermione wasn't. I was led to a chamber waiting to see what would happen next and I could hear through the door to the chamber and another name was called I was sure of it. In walked Hermione's friend Harry. "What's going on?" I asked him when he walked in. "My name came out of the goblet and I swear I didn't put my name in." he said. "I believe you." I assured him. "What's with you and Hermione?" he asked me. "Oh I was hoping no one would ask me that but I'll tell you I swear we are just friends." I answered. "Okay just wondering not trying to be rude or anything." he said "It's alright someone would have asked me anyways." I assured him once again. Then Harry got tugged by the arm and got shouted at and returned to chat; he looked so shocked when he came back. "How are you feeling?" I asked him. "Nervous, shocked, afraid." he told me. "Me too I didn't want to be picked, to give you some help Hermione's going to help me practice defensive spells; well she's probably going to help you anyways." I told him. We were finally aloud out of the chamber behind the great hall, and out of the great hall. Hermione almost knocked me down hugging me, and then moved on to Harry. "Get out of here pretty boy!" Ron spat at me. "Ron don't so rude, he's my friend and he's also a Hogwarts champion too and you have nothing against him. You're just jealous." said Hermione. My facial expression still looked like I was in pain, I felt I had given myself a death sentence. I didn't want to speak with Ron because it would only make things much worse. Hermione saw it she caught me in a big hug. I hugged her back and started crying a little. I disliked the stereotype that males don't cry. "Why you hugging the git?" asked Ron **.** "If you could tell he didn't want to be picked and by his facial expression he's in pain." said Hermione with a lot of sass but I didn't care; Ron deserved it. I went to my common room they were celebrating and wanted me to join, but I didn't want to celebrate because there was nothing to celebrate I didn't want to be picked. I climbed into my cot and held a pillow to my chest. The first task was coming up quick we had our first practice. Harry was informed by Hagrid the magical creature teacher that it was going to be dragons. I decided that I would use transfiguration to distract the dragon and do whatever; not a really good plan at all. Harry decided he'd use his broom, he was a great flyer; our teams played each other and Hufflepuff won but that was because a dementor attacked Harry, I tried to get a rematch but Oliver Wood, the other captain, said it was a fair game. I don't bug him that my team won because it wasn't fair. When the task came around it was dragons as Harry said. I was first I picked out of the bag a swedish short snout. I walked into the area there was the dragon guarding a golden egg I quickly transfigured a rock into a Labrador. The dragon chased after it; I got to the egg I turned around there was the dragon it was tired of chasing the dog. It breathed fire on me and burned half my face and slammed its tail on my leg; I ran back to the cave which I started. I got sent straight to the hospital tent; a nurse gently put orange goop on my face and started treating my leg, it was broken but it also had splinters in it. Right when the nurse took the last splinter out Hermione rushed in to my side. "What a cruel way to see the ability of a person." said Hermione. "What a game" I said back. "What are you doing with the pretty boy?" shouted Ron. "Excuse me that he has got terrible wounds from the task!" shouted Hermione back. "Well Harry is here too!" shouted Ron. "Hermione it's ok, be with Cedric I have Ron, Cedric has no one for company without you, no offense." Harry said. "Thanks for backing me up Harry." said Hermione now calm. "You're welcome" said Harry. "None taken." I said. The nurse started cleaning the blood off my leg; Hermione didn't like that part of keeping me company because it was bloody painful. "Aren't you at least going to see if Harry's ok?" said Ron with sass. "Hermione it's ok, Cedric's in pain more than I am. Keep him company and ignore Ron." said Harry. "Harry you're seriously going to allow this?" said Ron. "Ron, Cedric is in more pain than I am and I have you to keep me company." said Harry. "Hermione you can go and visit Harry if you want you know." I told her. "You don't have any company other than me Cedric, but if you really want some time alone." she told me. "No, I'm not saying that. I'm just trying not to hog you." I replied. "Alright." she replied. My leg wasn't broken anymore; they had just healed my leg. Harry and I had the next task to worry about, but there was something that had to happen first, something that came with the triwizard tournament something called the Yule ball. The champions had to have dates to this, I was going to ask Hermione the next time I saw her. Hopefully she would say yes. The next day I was walking down the hall to lunch when I accidently bumped into her. "Oh sorry Hermione. I was just wondering, want to go to the Yule ball with me?" I asked her. "Yes of course I will Cedric." Hermione answered excitedly. "Ok on the night of Christmas day meet me outside the great hall." I said. "All right." She confirmed. At lunch I heard Ron ask Hermione to the ball but she said "I'm already going with someone Ron." she said to him. "Who? Cedric?" he asked. "That is none of your business." said Hermione. The night had come and the Yule ball was here; I put on black dress robes and combed my hair. I went to the entrance of the great hall there was Hermione; she was wearing a pink dress, the skirt looked like flower petals, and the sleeves that only covered her shoulders were ruffled, and the collar was a V-neck; Her hair was in a bun. "Hermione, you are looking beautiful tonight." I said slowly. "Cedric you are looking very handsome as well." she told me. "All champions and their dates come line up!" yelled Professor McGonagall. Hermione and I went and lined up, good thing Ron hadn't seen us yet; something told me he was going to hurt Hermione's feelings tonight. After the champions started the ball I guess the school got the Wicked Sisters to perform. I didn't want to leave Hermione with Ron around but we were both tired, we both needed something to drink so I grabbed two bottles of butterbeer. There I saw what I thought was going to happen all night, Ron was talking to Hermione; on why she came with me and not him. Why did Hermione come with me? Well we were just friends right? I saw Hermione running out of the hall and Ron following her; yelling at her. I found her on the steps crying telling Ron to go to bed and stay away from her. "What happened?" I asked. "Ron being a real prat." she replied. I sat beside her and handed her a bottle or butter beer. "Thanks these always make me feel better and company." she said. "You're welcome. I shouldn't have left you; I knew Ron would come and be a total prat." I replied back. I put on arm around her; her head was on my shoulder now. "Want to go back in?" I asked her. "No I just want to go to bed." she replied. "I'll walk you to your common room, is you want?" I suggested. "Okay." she answered. I grabbed her hand and as we walked down the hall to her common room there was Ron; standing outside the common room door; waiting for us. "I thought I told to go to bed and stay away from me!" shouted Hermione. "What are you still doing with pretty boy Diggory?" shouted Ron not answering Hermione's question. "Get to bed Ron!" I shouted. "Trying to protect your girlfriend Diggory?" said Ron. "He's not my boyfriend!" said Hermione. Ron came up to us; punched me in the face."Not trying to defend your girl pretty boy?" taunted Ron "Ron what do you think you're doing?!" shouted Hermione. "He did nothing wrong!" she continued. "Get off of her Diggory!" he shouted at me. Hermione only hugged me more after that; Ron gave up and walked into the common room. "I better get checked out Ron threw a good punch." I told her. "Ok see you tomorrow." She said. As I walked to the hospital wing my friends walked up to me wondering who hit me; I guess it was already bruising. "It was Ron Weasley, he was jealous that Hermione went with me and not him." I told them. "Did you punch back?" said one of them. "No, violence is never the answer." I answered. I walked away, ditching them and walked into the hospital wing. It was just a bruise nothing else; no broken bones, no big damage; it healed in 5 minutes. I headed to my common room, what really surprised me was there was Hermione standing outside my common room; she wasn't in bed. "Merlin's beard! What was the damage?" she asked running over to me. "Why aren't you in bed?" I asked not answering her question. "First answer my question." she said. "Just a bruise." I answered. "I'm not in bed because I was worried about you." she answered. "I care about you." she continued. I thought about what she said to me for a moment. "I care for you as well." I answered. I walked her back to her common room again; I really hope she stays there. The second task was coming up Professor Moody told me to put the egg in water so I headed to the prefects bathroom on the fourth floor, said the password 'pine fresh', put the egg in the water; the second task was saving something we would sorely miss from mer-people in the lake. The next day we were going to start practicing defensive spells again; we had a break at Christmas. When I walked in the room Harry was fighting Hermione for practice. "The next task saving something from under the lake from mer-people." I said. "Are you sure Cedric?" Harry asked me. "Positive, I put the egg in the water and I figured it out." I told them. "Well we better figure out how you both are going to be able to breathe underwater." said Hermione. "Well I'm thinking of doing the bubble head charm which I've already mastered" I told them. "Okay, Harry I wonder if we could get a hold of gillyweed." said Hermione. "I wonder if Neville has some, I'll go ask him. Cedric make sure you've mastered the bubble head charm and practice defensive spells with Hermione." said Harry. I conducted the bubble head charm and looked at Hermione. "See I told you I mastered it." I told her. "I see." she laughed. I got rid of the charm and instead of practicing defensive spells with Hermione I found a death eater manikin and started practicing defensive spells. After destroying it Hermione stopped me. "You've had enough practice and I can see you're really tired." said Hermione. "Yeah I am." I told her. "Harry did you get the gillyweed?" she asked Harry. "Yes." Harry answered. "Cedric, Harry get to bed you need your rest for tomorrow." said Hermione. Ron came in and grabbed Hermione by the arm. "Hermione, Professor Dumbledore wants to you in his office." he said. Hermione ran off I guess to Professor Dumbledore's office; so did Ron. It was the day of the second task I hadn't seen Hermione since last night and Harry hadn't seen Ron since last night, I just wanted to see a glimpse of her before the task. Harry, the other champions, and myself lined up to dive into the water, I hope this works. We dived into the lake, but before I submerged I conducted the bubble head charm, it worked, I wondered if Harry's gillyweed worked. As I swam I found where we would find what we would sorely miss. There was Hermione tied up by the leg; two people down where Harry trying to untie Ron. I turned my head there a meter away from me was Krum half transfigured into a shark. I used the reductor curse to untie Hermione and looked at Harry and pointed at my watch to tell him that we were running out of time. I swam to the surface of the lake with Hermione in one arm, when we got to the surface Hermione awoke right away and hugged me. We both swam to the platform and climbed the ladder. As we watched Krum came up with his hostage; Fleur had got out without her hostage, she was in last. We were still waiting for Harry to come with Ron, when he reached the surface he wasn't just with Ron, he was with Fleur's hostage too. I was in first, Harry bringing two hostages got tied with me, Krum got in second and Fler got in third. The third task was coming up we thought we wouldn't train because we had been training for too long. My parents were coming to watch me, but I hope my dad isn't as competitive as when I beat Harry at quidditch, it was an unfair game. As I walked to my room there was an owl on my four-poster bed post. I realised it was Hedwig, Harry's owl, I'd seen it flying after Harry tied a letter to it and called it Hedwig. In Hedwig's beck was a note, and of course my window was open, probably left it open when the room got stuffy. It was from Hermione, I guess she doesn't have her own owl. It read:

Cedric:

Meet me at the empty room. Harry, yourself, and myself used to practice in. Tomorrow before dark?

Hermione.

I started to write back:

Hermione:

Meet you there.

Cedric.

The next evening I started walking to the empty room where we used to practice defensive spells. There standing in the corner was Ron. "Diggory." he said to me. "What are you playing at?" I asked him. "I sent the letter with Harry's owl. Hermione's in the Gryffindor common room working on her homework." He told me. He ran up to me and punched me in the face, my nose was broken and bleeding. He kicked me in the rib cage, I fell to ground, I couldn't move from the pain. Hermione ran in, saw Ron with a bloody fist, and looked at me on the floor. "Ron what are you doing to Cedric? What did he ever do to you?" she shouted. She ran over to me. "Cedric what happened?" she asked me. "Ron … he tricked me … tricked me that he was you and … he bet me up… and I'm an idiot for falling for it." I told her. I couldn't catch my breath from being kicked in the ribs, as well I was still in shock that Ron was so cruel. "Hermione get away from the git so I can beat him up." He told her. "Ron what did he ever do to you?" she asked him. "You love him instead of me!" he shouted. Professor McGonagall walked into the room. "What happened in here?" McGonagall asked. "Mr Diggory?" she continued. "Ron tricked him and beat him up." Hermione told the Professor. "Mr Weasley is this true?" McGonagall said. "Yes." He said. "The rest of the year detention!" she told Ron. "And Miss Granger help Mr Diggory to the hospital wing." She asked Hermione. McGonagall took Ron to detention right away. "Cedric how are you? Can you move?" she asked me. "Yeah; but not really." I told her. "Here I'll help you up." She told me. "Okay." I replied. She led me down the hall to the hospital wing and helped me on to a bed. "What happened Mr Diggory?" Madam Pomfrey asked me. "He got beat up. Kicked in the ribs and punched in nose" Hermione answered. "I can definitely see he has a broken nose and threw his robes a broken rib cage. You'll have to stay the night. You have lost some blood. Safety precaution" said Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Granger you really should get to bed." she continued. "Yeah I better." Said Hermione getting up to leave. "Please." I told her. "No Cedric I have to get to bed." she told me. "Please." I struggled for breath over the pain in my ribs. "Okay." she said. She held my hand while Madam Pomfrey healed my ribs and nose. She place one hand on my elbow to rest it. It calmed me, I had never had a girlfriend, so point blank I had never had any affection like this. The next day I was all healed and it was the weekend; Hermione was careful of me after the incident. We went down to the lake for lunch, Harry came too; he missed Ron but was really mad at what he had done. Tomorrow was the third and final task; we had been sent down to the quiddich pitch, it was covered in 20 foot hedges; me and Harry were really angry about what it became but was assured it would be returned to its original state. We had to get the triwizard cup and we would win, but there would be obstacles. As I got into bed I started wondering again what if I died? I laid there and thought about it; how would Hermione cope? What would Harry think? I really don't think Ron would be sad. What about my parents? I fell asleep thinking this had dreams of this, dying. I woke up the next day I remembered we had to meet in the exact same room we went to after we were picked, to meet are parents; I also invited Hermione. I got ready for the day and headed down for breakfast, to meet my friends and family. I walked in the door, I guess Ron's parents and family came to meet Harry. The Weasley's and my own parents were sitting at the same table, so were Hermione and Harry. There sitting beside Hermione was Ron. I sat down on the other side of Hermione and grabbed two slices of toast and some scrambled eggs. "Good morning." Hermione told me. "Good morning" I told her back, but kind of depressed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked me. "Still worrying." I told her. "Don't." she told me. "And second Ron is sitting on the other side of you." I told her. "Stop worrying." she told me. "You and Diggory still going out; you fancy each other?" said Ron. "Shut it Ronold!" said Harry. Hermione and I spent the day by the lake talking; from what I remember she said I care for you a lot to try and calm me down. As I headed down to the pitch running through my head: you're not going to die, you're not going to die. We got told exactly what we got told last night; Harry and I were going in first, then Krum, then Fleur. As me and Harry went into the maze to find the cup we separated and I met my first obstacle which was a black-ended skrewt which I narrowly escaped, I was only burned by it though. I turned around and there was Krum. His eyes were different he almost looked possessed. He pointed his wand at me. "Crucio." He shouted. I had heard about this spell, it was for torture, but Krum was a good guy. I was screaming, I hoped Hermione did not hear this. I heard someone walk up to Krum and shout "Stupefy!" It was Harry. "Cedric? Are you alright mate?" Harry asked me. "Yeah, what did he do that for?" I asked him. "I think he was possessed." he replied. He helped me up and he didn't start running. "Why are you helping me?" I asked him. "Because if we both touch the cup at the same time it will be a Hogwarts victory anyways, and one of my best friends Hermione loves you I can really tell." He answered me. Did she really love me? Well if I make it past the last task I'll have to ask her on a date. We ran together looking for the cup there it is we were going to run to the edge of hedge. When we were 3 meters from the end of the hedge I was attacked by an acromantula. Harry and I stupefied it at the same time. There was no time to thank him. As we ran Harry had hurt his leg, after he helped me twice I just had to help him. We touch the cup we won together; we had won by team work. That was my past, my present and future are no more. That night on June 24, 1995 when we took the cup it was a portkey. It took me and Harry to Little Hangleton Graveyard, when a man came out carrying what looked to be a baby and the baby said "Kill the spare" and the man seemed to be whispering but screaming he said "Avada kedavra" I was murdered at that exact second, it wasn't painful but I couldn't breathe as the green light killed me. All I remember after was I come back for one moment as a priori incantatem to tell Harry "Harry take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents." I told him. As I watch from above floating away he did, as I flouted away I saw my darkest nightmare Hermione crying over my body, and my parents crying over my body. Some people say I did the right thing protecting Harry instead of leaving using the cup, but I don't know. It was more painful for me seeing people crying over my body. I saw Harry trying to give the winnings to my mother in the hospital wing. I saw my memorial instead of a goodbye dinner, instead of a celebration, instead of seeing one of the house colors as the color of the banners that they would hang up I saw black. Dumbledore telling everyone that my death was a murder, Hermione crying into Harry's shoulder. He said I picked the right path on protecting Harry; yeah i guess. That was my life, my life cut short at age 17. I didn't ever get to ask Hermione on a date or say that I loved her. She had played with my hair and kissed my cheek. I couldn't hug her and tell her that I was fine. She was the one that had closed my eyes to pretend that I was only sleeping. Then cried into my heart beatless chest. Then I was gone from this world.


End file.
